


Try, Try Again

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku keeps trying, and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of a drabble called [_The Bug_](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/413579.html) I wrote in [**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/). I received many lovely comments, and almost ALL of them included some form of "Try again, Goku!" or "I hope Goku tries again soon!" so of course this plot bunny hopped up and bit me on the ankle.

Goku lay on his side on the hard mattress and watched Sanzo drift off to sleep in the bed opposite his. This was his favorite part of the day, watching Sanzo's face as it gradually relaxed and softened to become the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Although tonight, it looked like Sanzo wasn't completely relaxed - there was a tiny line that lingered between his winged blond eyebrows.

Goku wondered how those eyebrows would feel under his lips if he traced them with kisses. Wondered if it would tickle if those impossibly long eyelashes brushed against his chin. Wondered how hard Sanzo would hit him with the fan this time if he caught Goku by his bed again.

He was running out of good excuses. Well, they probably weren't all that good to begin with. But he would be next to Sanzo's bed, almost within kissing distance of the sleeping monk, then Sanzo would open his eyes and demand to know why Goku was hovering over him. And Goku would promptly panic and blurt out something stupid.

Like the first time...

 _Goku knelt by the sleeping monk, and leaned forward to kiss a pale forehead._

 _"What the hell are you doing, monkey?" Violet eyes snapped open. Goku pulled his face back just in time and stammered, "Th-there was a bug! A m-mosquito!" He smacked an imaginary insect on Sanzo's forehead._

 _WHACK! The fan hit Goku upside the head. "Idiot! Go away and let me sleep!" Goku retreated while Sanzo huffed and rolled over._

Of course the shitty kappa had to have seen the whole thing and did the whole nudge-nudge "Better luck next time, kid" bit, and then proceeded to make kissy faces at Goku behind Sanzo's back every night when it was time to go to bed. Asshole kappa. He hadn't been able to try again for over a whole week after that.

Then there was the next time...

 _Goku inched over carefully to kneel by Sanzo's bed, and waited for Sanzo to roll over and face him. And waited. And waited._

 _There he goes! Goku waited a little more, to let Sanzo settle in the new sleeping position, then slowly, slowly brought his face closer to the monk's. Almost there…_

 _"Goku! What the fuck are you doing?" Sanzo bolted upright in bed, glowering. Goku was so startled that he fell over backwards onto the floor. "Uh... uh - M'sorry! I left my comic book over here, an'... an' Iwantedtoreadit!"_

 _WHACK! The fan landed on Goku's head. "Go the fuck back to your own side of the room, monkey, and stay there!" Sanzo settled back into bed, rolling over to face the wall._

 _Goku slunk back to his bed, kissless._

Thank Buddha Gojyo had not been around to see that one. And also thank Buddha Sanzo hadn't noticed that there wasn't actually a comic next to his bed. After that Goku started stashing shit under Sanzo's bed, just in case.

But even with that, he was just having no luck. Especially with his latest attempt, early last week…

 _Goku thought he was going to make it this time for sure. He had waited over a week and a half before trying again, and when Sanzo had been out of their room he had hidden a stash of stuff under Sanzo's bed. He nonchalantly read one of his comics until the monk fell asleep._

 _He tiptoed over to the Sanzo's bed, waited, knelt down, waited some more and then..._

 _He was so close... almost..._

 _But Goku didn't count on his spiky bangs tickling Sanzo's face._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sanzo roared, and Goku pulled back with a split-second left to spare. WHACK! "What the HELL are you doing over here, monkey?"_

 _"I-I-I was g-gonna go downstairs for a s-snack, Sanzo, an' I left my socks over here." Goku pulled a pair of socks from the stash under the bed and held them up as evidence. "M'sorry I b-bumped into ya like that."_

 _WHACK! Uh-oh, two in one night. "You stupid monkey! Go in your fucking bare feet! Get the fuck out of here RIGHT NOW." This time Sanzo did not just go back to sleep, he sat there and glared at Goku, waiting to be obeyed._

 _The teen put on his socks and went down to the inn's kitchen, where he consoled himself with three bowls of ice cream._

Goku sighed and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. It looked like he was just going to have to give up, because he couldn't think up any more excuses to use when Sanzo caught him in the middle of a kiss attempt. And really... would he even be satisfied if he actually succeeded? He didn't think so. Because Goku wanted to kiss more than Sanzo's forehead. Way more. But then Sanzo would probably kill him dead.

The tiny line on Sanzo's face grew deeper, and blond eyebrows drew together slightly. _Uh-oh._ Maybe Sanzo was starting in on a bad dream - Goku did _not_ like watching those. He usually found an excuse to wake up the monk before they could turn into nightmares. Releasing his knees, he leaned forward and watched the sleeper intently for signs of distress.

"So, monkey, how long am I supposed to be asleep before you make your move?" Eyes still closed, Sanzo's voice was a low growl.

Goku just about fell off the bed. "S-Sanzo? W-What are you talkin' about? My move?" He had been _pretending_ to sleep? What the hell?

One eye cracked open, pinning Goku with a sparkling violet gaze. "Isn't the routine I fall asleep, you try and kiss me? At least that's what it's been for the last couple of weeks. And let me tell you, monkey, the excuses are getting _lame._ " Lips curled up in a smirk, and the eye closed again.

Goku found his mouth opening and closing but no sound was coming out. _He - he knows. He knows!_ His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it beat through his whole body. His mind tried to wrap itself around the thought that Sanzo not only knew, but had not killed him yet. Not only not killed him, but was lying there ...waiting. Waiting, and still pretending to sleep. _Waiting for me to ...kiss him?_

"Well?" Eyes remained closed, but the smirk deepened.

 _Ohfuck._

Wobbly legs brought Goku over to Sanzo's bed and he perched himself on the edge. He looked around for the fan, just in case. No, the fan was over on the dresser. Goku drew a shaky breath, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Sanzo's forehead, just above the crimson chakra. He let his lips linger for a handful of seconds, then withdrew and watched Sanzo's face.

This time both eyes opened. "Is that all you want, Goku?" The voice was husky now. Sanzo's eyes were dark and Goku saw a gleam in their violet depths that both painfully aroused and scared the shit out of him.

"No," Goku whispered. "I wanna kiss you again. I wanna kiss you for real."

Those gleaming eyes remained locked on his. "So what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Goku did not need to be asked a second time. Shit, not when he had just been given _permission._ Pressing a hand onto the bed next to Sanzo's head to brace himself, Goku closed the short distance between their mouths and covered Sanzo's lips with his own.

His kisses were soft and hesitant, butterfly touches on each corner of Sanzo's mouth, then on his lower lip. Goku let his tongue dart out to skim across Sanzo's lips, and a happy "Mmmmm," rumbled in his throat when Sanzo groaned and opened his mouth under Goku's. He accepted the invitation and slid his tongue inside, tasting green tea toothpaste and Sanzo's before-bed cigarette. Goku explored further, wanting to taste every last bit, and he almost jumped when Sanzo's tongue rolled around his and began pushing into _his_ mouth. He shivered as the monk's tongue slowly ran along his teeth and lapped at the roof of his mouth, and he hoped Sanzo liked the taste of his mouth too.

Goku finally had to break the kiss, and gasped for air. "Wow... oh, wow, Sanzo..." Sanzo was breathing heavily too, and Goku found himself fascinated by the wet glaze shimmering on those parted lips. Because of this distraction, he was caught unawares when Sanzo struck.

Suddenly Goku found himself flat on his back, and Sanzo had kicked off the sheets and was leaning over him, ravaging his mouth with rough, hungry kisses. Goku recovered quickly from the surprise attack and responded just as hungrily. They were clumsy in their passion, noses bumping into each other and teeth clicking painfully as their lips mashed together. Goku tilted his head to find a better angle, Sanzo pulled his head back the tiniest bit, and then suddenly their mouths fit together perfectly. Muffled groans arose from both throats as the awkwardness vanished, and their frantic tempo started slowing to a more sensual pace. Sanzo's hot, demanding tongue thrust into Goku's mouth, while his hand slid the younger man's t-shirt up and roamed over his abdomen and chest. Goku let out a strangled gasp when callused fingertips brushed a nipple and started coaxing it to hardness. He pulled back just enough to yank his shirt the rest of the way off then returned to kiss along Sanzo's bare shoulder. When Goku nipped the side of his neck Sanzo hissed and captured his mouth again.

Goku's senses were reeling from Sanzo's wandering mouth and hands, and the intoxicating closeness of the monk's body. And oh gods, he was so hard - but he was mortified to realize his boxers were doing absolutely nothing to hide that fact. Goku tried to shift himself, but when his hip brushed against Sanzo's he froze. Ohhhhh... Sanzo was hard too. And it quickly became obvious that Sanzo was well aware of Goku's erection when a slender hand pushed the band of his boxers down past his hips, then returned to wrap long fingers around his cock. Goku whimpered into Sanzo's mouth when that hand began to stroke him, and as heat started pooling in his groin Goku could feel his insides begin to coil and tighten. _Ugh! Not yet!_ His hand shot down to grab Sanzo's. "Ah - ngh, Sanzo, stop! You're gonna make me come!" Goku did not want things to be over this soon.

There was a snort next to his ear. "I thought that was the point, moron." Sanzo's hand released him and traveled upwards to lightly stroke his abdomen.

"Well, yeah... but not yet!" Goku panted as he fought to control himself. "Not yet." Goku wriggled when Sanzo's hand slid down again to brush against his erection, then returned to his stomach. "Ngh - ah... no fair, Sanzo! No fair teasing like that!"

Violet eyes glittered above his, accompanied by a wicked almost-smile. "No fair? What are you going to do about it, monkey?"

Emboldened by Sanzo's teasing, Goku took action. Kicking off his boxers, he pushed Sanzo onto his back and began a slow trail of kisses down the monk's chest and stomach, enjoying the grunts that escaped Sanzo's mouth. He popped open the button on Sanzo's jeans, carefully pulled down the zipper and slowly slid the denims down and off. Goku took a moment to admire the breathtaking view of Sanzo's naked body sprawled before him on the bed, then reached over and rubbed his hand along the length of Sanzo's erection. He reveled in both the resulting moan and the heady aroma of the monk's arousal - Sanzo had always smelled good to him, but _this_ was the most amazing thing he'd ever smelled in his life.

 _Oh, man. I wonder if Sanzo tastes as good as he smells._

Goku bent his head and licked the underside of Sanzo's cock. Sanzo let out a strangled groan. He ran his tongue around the head and licked the salty-bitter moisture that collected there, earning a "Fuck!" and another choked moan.

 _Heh. Sanzo tastes pretty fuckin' awesome._

Goku could have spent all night playing Make Sanzo Moan, but decided that he'd had enough revenge. He opened his mouth and took Sanzo's cock in, in, all the way in. As he began to suck he was rewarded with a burst of profanity from Sanzo's lips, Goku's name laced generously in between curses and groans. He felt long fingers twist in his hair as Sanzo's hips bucked under him, thrusting into his eager mouth. The noises coming from the monk started to die down as Sanzo fought to control himself, so Goku sucked a little harder, and applied the tiniest amount of teeth. Another stream of obscenities poured out of Sanzo's mouth, and Goku thought he even heard Buddha mentioned a few times.

He was beginning to wonder what it would taste like to have Sanzo come in his mouth when the hands that were tangled in his hair suddenly pulled him off and dragged him up. Sanzo flipped him over and shoved him back against the mattress, rolling on top of Goku and crushing his mouth against the teen's in a brutal kiss. "Greedy monkey," Sanzo panted against his mouth.

"Huh-hungry monkey," Goku corrected hoarsely, nipping at Sanzo's lower lip. "Ngh - you taste so good, Sanzo..." He realized what he just called himself. "Hey!" He felt lips turn up as they pressed against his jaw.

"Stupid monkey." The lips were now at his ear, and Goku shivered as Sanzo licked and sucked at his earlobe. He let his hands roam down Sanzo's back, sliding over narrow hips to cup that perfect ass.

Sanzo shifted above him, and the movement caused their erections to brush against each other. Goku gasped at the wave of pleasure that ran through him, and he arched up against Sanzo, wanting to feel it again. A deep groan came from Sanzo's throat as he ground his hips against Goku's in a second slow thrust, and this time it was Goku who moaned. A third thrust, and then _oh, wow!_ \- all Goku could do was wrap his legs around Sanzo and hang on, bucking up every time Sanzo rolled his hips so he could keep that marvelous friction of Sanzo's cock against his. Sanzo's name spilled out of his mouth over and over while his hands came up to thread themselves in golden hair.

Their mouths met again in a ferocious kiss, a blur of lips, teeth and tongues. Goku panted when Sanzo's mouth left his to nip along his throat, and when Sanzo licked his neck where it joined his shoulder and bit down, it was just too much. Goku came hard, arching his body up against Sanzo's and gasping the monk's name once more as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving their thrusting bodies suddenly slick. Sanzo groaned and gave one final, hard thrust against Goku's hips before he stilled, his face buried in Goku's neck. Goku heard his own name in a muffled grunt against his throat as he felt wet heat flood once again between them. Lips sought his briefly and then Sanzo rolled off him, panting. Goku lay on his back, chest heaving, and for a while the only noise in the room was their labored breathing.

His heart gradually slowed its wild tattoo as Goku floated back down from that incredible climax. And even though he was sweaty and his stomach was a sticky mess, all he could do was lay there and smile. After a few more minutes Goku reached lazily for his discarded t-shirt and wiped himself down, rolled over to do the same for Sanzo, then tossed the shirt on the floor. He flopped back, breathing in deeply, and his smile widened as he realized that he smelled like Sanzo, and Sanzo smelled like him.

"Whoa… that was AWESOME. Just ...awesome." Goku knew he was babbling, but he couldn't help it. It had been completely ...awesome.

"H-hnn." Sanzo lay there with his eyes closed, pink-cheeked and his hair a tousled mess.

Goku grinned again. Guess Sanzo wasn't able to talk yet. Hopefully it had been just as awesome for him …although Sanzo would probably use a different word. Well, he probably wouldn't really talk about it anyway. That was okay, he knew the monk had liked it too, mostly because of all of the (awesome) noises Sanzo had made while Goku had been touching him.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Goku reached out a hand and let his fingers lightly trace swirls on Sanzo's abdomen, watching the muscles ripple under his touch. "Hey, Sanzo… next time, I want you inside me. How do we do that?" Goku had a vague idea, but wasn't all that sure about exactly _how_ to go about it.

Sanzo flung an arm up above his head. "Fuck if I know." His head lolled over to face Goku, violet eyes slightly unfocused. "Next time, huh? Awful sure of yourself, monkey." Lips curled in a sneer, but Goku saw that those sneering lips were reddened and kiss-swollen, and therefore could not be taken seriously.

"Yeah, next time. I sure as hell liked it, an' I think you did, too." Goku leaned down to kiss those lips, his tongue darting in between them and rolling around Sanzo's tongue. Sanzo lazily responded, making a slow but thorough exploration of Goku's mouth.

Their mouths broke apart when their lungs demanded more oxygen. "It was all right."

Goku snorted. "I wanna do it again," he murmured against Sanzo's jaw. "I wanna taste you again." He kissed Sanzo's chin. "An' I wanna have you inside me. I can ask Hakkai or Gojyo, they do it all the-"

"You are NOT talking to EITHER ONE of those idiots about this!" Sanzo jolted upright. He loomed over Goku and jabbed a finger into the startled teen's chest. "Absofuckinglutely NOT."

"O-okay! M'sorry, I won't!" Shitshitshit. Goku felt a stab of panic - he did not want to ruin this! He sat up and clutched the hand that was jabbing him, pressing it tight against his chest. "I won't, I promise." He raised Sanzo's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into the palm. "I promise."

"Tch." Sanzo brushed his thumb across Goku's now trembling lower lip. "We'll figure it out, monkey." He dropped back onto the mattress and yanked Goku down to rest against his chest. "Go to sleep."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The face next to his was now completely relaxed in true, not-pretended sleep. Goku loved this new vantage point of mere inches away - now he had even more things he could watch while his lover _(his lover!)_ slept. But those eyebrows were calling to him. Goku leaned forward and gently laid his lips against a delicate blond arch, noting that while the hairs were not as silky as the rest of Sanzo's hair, they were still soft.

Sanzo's eyelids fluttered. Goku's lips curved in a smile. _Yeah, it tickles._

 


End file.
